


The City We Call Home

by alecmagnuslwb



Series: The Immortal Inquisitor and High Warlock of Alicante [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff with like deep thoughts, Immortal Husbands, Introspection, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: Magnus contemplates the changes that have led to calling Alicante home.





	The City We Call Home

Magnus leans out on the balcony looking over the shining city below. He used to have such a different view of Alicante, of the haughtiness it represented, but now he’s starting to feel a little bit like a king looking out over his kingdom.

Admittedly a part of that feeling is connected to the fact that he and Alec live right in the heart of city, high up on the top level of an old Clave apartment structure that now houses more Downworlders than it does it Shadowhunters.

Luke and Maryse have a temporary apartment downstairs, no one questioning that an excommunicated Shadowhunter spends occasional weekends in Alicante when that excommunicated Shadowhunter is the Inquisitors mother. A few warlocks looking for a fresh start, a lone werewolf formerly of the Praetor and a handful of clan-less vampires take up residence in the rest of the building. It’s the start of something new, the start of a potential Alicante Clan and Wolf Pack to stand alongside the Warlocks that Magnus now leads.

Below him on the streets are Shadowhunters and Downworlders sharing alliance runes and in some cases a little shyly but proudly walking hand in hand.

The demon towers glow brightly in the distance, no longer a hindrance to those born or created from demon blood against their choosing. For Magnus they once represented prejudice and mistrust, now they signify protection, the thing they were always meant to be.

He’s constantly booked these days for setting up new wards in the homes of Idris’ residents, now individually allowing portals and Downworlders entrance into their private homes. There’s still hold outs of course, you can’t change centuries worth of prejudice in a few months, but it’s progress, real tangible progress.

He’s proud of the work he and Alec and countless others who stand with them have done to get to this point. To make this place slowly but surely turn into a safe haven not strictly for the angel-blooded but for the whole of the Shadow World. Magnus has no doubt that Jonathan Shadowhunter and Raziel himself would be disgusted by what their home nation has become which only makes Magnus more proud of how much it’s changed.

Magnus has called many places home, many cities and nations, some that no longer exist. He never thought he’d add Alicante to that list. When they’d made the choice to move here, to accept these new roles they’ve taken on, Magnus had been fully prepared to rely on the fact that Alec would always be his home even if this city never felt like it. That this loft, it’s walls and Alec’s arms would be the sanctuary. Instead, now he knows people here by name and not just because of professional courtesy.

There’s the well-meaning old lady who runs the bookstore down the street who always coos about how cute the Inquisitor and his “magic man” are. There’s the young Branwell boy that knows his coffee order by heart and the warlock and Shadowhunter newlyweds who run the first ever magic shop in Alicante. It’s not New York, no bustle of cars or late-night sirens, but it’s still a moving, big city all its own with small corners that make it feel like home.

He misses New York sometimes, not that they aren’t there often enough with most of their family still residing there, but not in the bone deep way he did when they first planted their loft down in Alicante. He’s found his niche in this city the same way he found it in New York.

Magnus’ eyes shift down to the sound of laughter, a little warlock girl with pigtails running off from her mother to admire the large standing fountain in the square. A group of Shadowhunters smiling as she breezes past them, shooting daggered glares at a Shadowhunter who scoffs and opens his mouth to say something as the little girl trips him up. He moves along hastily. Magnus smiles. He never thought he’d see the day. It makes him continually hopeful for the future, for the future he and Alec have discussed in passing. A future that includes small warlock children of their own, who could live and grow safely in this city.

It’s a big part of why they do what they do. Fight as hard as they can for the betterment of their world. They want their children to grow up better than they did, have a safety that’s never brought into question. They want them to never have to worry if this place could be called home the way Magnus did when they first came here. It’s a thing that’s still far down the line, their lives are too hectic to introduce a child at this moment no matter how many deeply un-subtle hints Maryse drops about wishing to be a grandmother.

But when the day comes, when the time is right Magnus knows their children will feel a sense of safety, security and encouragement that neither of them ever had. He and Alec will provide that for them, as will the progressing world around them.

The door clicks open and shut pulling Magnus’ gaze from where the little warlock girl now tries to pull her mother into the fountain with a chuckle.

“Hey gorgeous,” Magnus says as he hears Alec’s footfall approach. He sees Alec’s smile out of the corner of his eye as he leans his hip against the balcony wall, body as close to Magnus as he can get without making him move.

“Hello beautiful,” Alec replies reaching out a hand to softly turn Magnus’ face his direction. He leans in kissing him slow and sweet in greeting.

They pull back, Alec crowding in on his space more one arm loosely wrapped around his waist. They stand there looking out over the city, the glow of the demon towers growing more prominent as the sun sets.

Magnus reaches out entwining his fingers with Alec’s that rest on the balcony’s ledge. Alicante is slowly but surely becoming home, but this right here, comfortable and safe in the arms of the man he loves will always be home no matter how much the city may change or the world may turn.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's not my favorite and I'm not totally sure what it is, but here it is!
> 
> tumblr: alecmagnuslwb


End file.
